Four-Leaf Algae
Four-Leaf Algae is the fourth episode Season 1 of Rags to Riches. Plot Eugine accidentally wins the $500,000,000 jackpot. But his money is stolen by none-other than his greatest friend, Plankton. Is this the end of their friendship? Transcript young Eugine and Sheldon are walking down the street] Sheldon: (finds a 20 dollar bill on the sidewalk) Oh, boy! It's my lucky day! Eugine: (takes it from him) Ah ah ah, I must inspect it first! Sheldon: What the cheese are you talking about? Eugine: I need to make sure this isn't fake! (holds a magnifying glass to the dollar) Hmmm, it looks suspicious. I'm gonna have to run some tests on it! (puts it in his pocket) Sheldon: Do you think I was born yesterday?! Eugine: .....kinda. Sheldon: Well you're wrong! Give me that dollar back! Eugine: You'll have to catch me first! (bolts down the street) Sheldon: Get back here, Eugine! I found that bill fair and square! Eugine: Finders keepers, losers weepers! Sheldon: Weep THIS! (throws a brick at Eugine's head) Eugine: OWWW!!!! (the 20 dollar bill goes flying through the air) see a younger, child-version of Squidward find the dollar bill] Squidward: Look mother, I found 20 dollars! Mother: Let me see it. (takes it out of his hands) I'm buyin' a scratch ticket. Squidward: (sniff) But why? Mother: Cuz we're poor. Now quit your wining! (purchases a scratch ticket) finally catches up to them.] Eugine: YOU! YOU TOOK MY DOLLAR AND BOUGHT A SCRATCH TICKET!!!! Mother: Sir, please go easy on a poor family... Eugine: (punches the lady in the face, takes her scratch ticket) Squidward: (runs away screaming) Eugine: Looks like I'll have to use this here scratch ticket! Sheldon: (finally catches up to them) You mean MY scratch ticket! Eugine: Shut up, Sheldon! I'm bigger, stronger, superior, - OW! Sheldon: (biting Eugine's toe) Eugine: Screw it, let's see if I won! (scratches all 3 numbers on the ticket) Sheldon: Well! Did you win? Eugine: Three 8's! I got three 8's! I won! Woo-hoo! Sheldon: You mean I WON!!!!!!!!!!! Eugine: Nope! And it's all thanks to my lucky, four-leaf algea in my pocket! (pulls it out of his pocket) Sheldon: That thing's disgusting! Eugine: YOU'RE disgusting! (stomps on Sheldon) Sheldon: AAAHHH!!!! Eugine: Now, time to turn in me ticket and get me money! Eugine turns in the ticket, and receives the $500,000,000 jackpot. Eugine: I'm rich! I've always dreamed of this! All of my short life, I've dreamed about becoming a millionaire! Sheldon: But Eugine! What about our business we were gonna start? Eugine: Screw the business! I've got all the money I'll ever need! Sheldon: Technically it should be MY money! I found the 20 dollars FIRST!!!! Eugine: Well, too bad you're a tiny weakling who couldn't take me money even if he tried! Sheldon: We'll see about THAT! (presses a button, launching a rocket at Eugine) Eugine: Ah!!! Where the heck did that come from? Sheldon: I may be small, but I'm an inventive mastermind! Perfect for stealing anything I want! Eugine: (imitating Nacho Libre) Take it easy! Sheldon: Robots, take the bag of money! random army of the young genius's robots take the bag of money and give it to Sheldon. Sheldon: Thank you. I'll be on my way. (flies away on a jet pack) Eugine: Oh no you didn't! Robot: Oh yes he did. Eugine: Shuddap. Robot: Aw. Eugine: I have to take that money back! Good thing I'm always one step ahead of the little pipsqueak. lands on top of a building Sheldon: Ah! Atlast! Millions of dollars in the name of Sheldon Plankton! What more could a man want? Eugine: (jumps onto the roof) I'll be taking that money back! Sheldon: But it was mine FIRST!!!! Eugine: But it was mine SECOND!!!!! Sheldon: That's a horrible argument!!!! Eugine: I don't care, I love money!!!! Sheldon: Robots, cease him! robots approach him Eugine: Good thing I've always got me four-leaf algae! Sheldon: Huh? Eugine: (pulls his four-leaf algae out of his pocket) Robots: Uh-oh. Eugine: (throws the slimy, disgusting fungus at the robots) Robots: (start sparking) Malfunction....malfunction....(all the robots explode) Eugine: Hahah! You're defenseless now, Sheldon! Sheldon: Eugine, we've got a bigger problem on our hands...look. bag of money has been set on fire due to the explosion Eugine: NOOOOOOO!!!!! ME MONEY IS RUINED!!!!!!!! (starts crying) Sheldon: I know right? It's so sad!!!! (turns around, pulls out another bag of money) Tee-hee. Eugine was stupid enough to fall for that decoy! The real money is mine!!!! Hahahah!!!! seagull swoops down, and takes the money out of Sheldon's hand Sheldon: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Rags to Riches Category:Doctor Bugs Category:2015